El amor no puede tener título
by ana membrives
Summary: Un resumen perfecto para atraer la atención de los que lo leen podría parecer lo normal aquí. No hay resumen ni palabras que puedan describir el sufrimiento de dos personas que se hablan sin saberlo, y que aman sin quererlo.


**BUENO, ES EL PRIMER FIC DE FAIRY TAIL QUE**** HAGO ASÍ**** QUE... NO**** SEÁIS**** DUROS**** CONMIGO****... XD ESPERO QUE OS**** GUSTE****. **

**YA ESTOY HARTA**** DE**** DECIR**** QUE SOLO ME**** PERTENECE**** LO**** OCURRIDO**** EN LA HISTORIA Y LO**** DEMÁS**** ES DE**** SU RESPECTIVO**** AUTOR... -.-**

**...**

Magnolia, 22 de Julio. Hoy es uno de los tantos días calurosos del ardiente verano. No sé qué es más ardiente, ¿Natsu o el sol? En fin. Regularmente suelo estar en el gremio con Erza, Gray, Happy y… El peli rosado extravagante y caluroso que me invade la casa y se adueña de mis cosas, pero hoy no me he levantado con el ánimo muy alto, y temo preocupar a los chicos por mi deprimente situación. Estoy segura de que Natsu no pararía de molestarme hasta que le dijera la causa de mi estado de ánimo. Debo admitirlo, Natsu es el mejor amigo que nunca pude llegar a tener. Cuando estoy junto a él, es como si todo el resto del planeta se esfumara, y solo quedáramos los dos… A quien quiero engañar… Quizá puede existir la posibilidad de que me guste un poquito… ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo?! Es mi compañero de equipo… Nunca se fijaría en mí… Él ya tiene una persona que lo ama, y yo no puedo meterme entre ellos… Ella se llama Lissana… Es su mejor amiga, y no tan amiga… Más bien… Su amor de la infancia. Happy es una prueba de ello. Yo solo soy una novata inutilona que solo se preocupa por pagar el alquiler. No creo ser su tipo… De todas maneras, tengo que ir al gremio, si no me olvido ya de este asunto, mi cabeza explotará en mil millones de pedacitos. Pero, por otra parte… Tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable, seguramente la resaca de ayer. Cana insistió y bebí de más. Solo recuerdo la cara preocupada de mi llamitas ojos puntiagudos. Realmente no sé qué hacer. Por ahora meterme en la cama y dormir. O por lo menos, intentarlo.

Natsu: (Entra ruidosamente por la ventana que permanecía siempre abierta.) ¡Hola Lucy! ¿Estás en casa?

Lucy: Estoy en la cama Natsu…

Natsu: Ops… ¿Te he hecho daño? (Pregunta preocupado mientras salta de un bote al suelo. Efectivamente, antes estaba encima de Lucy. )

Lucy: No… Tranquilo. (Intentando forzar una sonrisa que no conseguía salir.)

¿Por qué él? Justo tenía que venir él. Y yo intentando olvidar los celos que Lissana me inspira y me viene a ver el causante de mi malestar. Aunque… Es tierno que se preocupe por mí…

Natsu: ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas pálida… Ya te dije que no te fiaras de Cana… Ella es muy resistente al alcohol… Vamos a ver si tienes fiebre… (Le pone la mano en la frente) Estas más fría que yo…

Lucy: Es obvio, tu eres muy caluroso…

Natsu: Entonces voy a por un termómetro. (Cuando regresa ve a Lucy abrazándose las piernas y sollozando. Sin sudarlo, se sienta en la cama.) Lucy… ¿Qué ocurre?

Lucy: N-nada…

Natsu: Si no pasase nada no estarías llorando. (Afirmo) Dime, ¿Qué pasa? No se lo contaré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí.

Lucy: Yo… Es que…

(Natsu se sienta a su lado cogiéndola del hombro)

Natsu: Dime.

¡Mierda! Estoy temblando… Es tan cálido… Quiero contárselo per…No puedo decirle eso… ¿Qué hago? Me encantaría poder contarte que te amo… Pero… Tú ya tienes propietaria… Y ni mil Lucys podrían cambiar eso…

Lucy: La persona que amo no me quiere. Él ya tiene dueña… Y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo…

Natsu: (De repente, se oscurece el brillo de sus ojos, y su mirada protectora de antes, cambia a una de odio y profunda tristeza.) Dile a ese mal nacido que está ciego. Te tiene en frente y ni siquiera… (Su voz se quiebra) Adiós.

Lucy: ¡Natsu, vuelve! (Grita desde la cama la chica enferma, pero no le hace caso, y sigue corriendo por la calle hasta desaparecer por completo. La única cosa que le quedaba hacer es llorar. Llorar hasta morir de deshidratación.)

….

Maldita sea… ¡Lo sabía! ¿¡En que mierda estaba pensando?! Soy un inútil… Ni siquiera pude decir nada coherente… Soy un imbécil… Un gran y jodido imbécil… Mierda… No puedo estar llorando. Ella quiere a otra persona. ¿Qué digo? ¡Ella ama a otra persona! ¡Maldita sea! Y no puedo hacer nada. Soy un cobarde… Quiero volverla a ver feliz y sonriente como siempre. ¿Y qué he hecho yo para que eso ocurra? ¡Marcharme de su casa como un maldito desgraciado! Soy lo peor que le ha podido pasar al planeta… Soy un jodido desgraciado…

Lissana: ¿Natsu? ¿Qué te pasa? (Dijo la chica acercándose) Dime, anda…

Natsu: (Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no cesaban nunca) L-lucy… A-ma a otra persona… (Intento articular mientras sollozaba) Soy un puto cobarde… La he dejado sola y enferma en su casa… Soy de lo peor… (Volviendo-se a hundir)

Lissana: Natsu… Te ordeno que vuelvas a su casa inmediatamente. Estará muy preocupada por ti…

Natsu: Pero… E-ella… Ella no me va a perdonar…

Lissana: Ve.

….

¿Dónde estarás Natsu? Todo da vueltas… Que mareo… El cielo esta negro… Habrá una gran tormenta… ¡Mierda! ¡No veo nada!

(Lucy caminaba como ebria por las calles de Magnolia, buscando a Natsu desesperadamente. La fiebre empezaba a hacer delirar a la rubia. Ya ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba. Poco a poco, la chica iba perdiendo la vista.)

Lucy: Natsu… Vuelve…

Natsu: ¡Lucy! ¡Cuidado! (Grito el peli rosa)

(Natsu llego a tiempo de salvar a Lucy de una muerte segura. Un poco más y se ahogaba en el rio. Nadando, consiguió llevarla hasta la orilla. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, pudo comprobar que no estaba consciente, y ya no pudo parar de maldecirse a sí mismo, rogando que se pusiera bien.)

Natsu: Lo siento Lucy… Soy un capullo… Despierta… Por favor… (Lo último lo dijo como un susurro de súplica)

…..

**Adelanto: **

**Natsu: ¡¿Se va a poner bien?!**

**Erza: …**

**Natsu: ¡MALDITA SEA RESPONDE! **

**Gray: Natsu… Cállate… Ella…**

**Natsu: Ni te atrevas a…**

**Erza: Esta en coma… **


End file.
